


Professor

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus goes back to teach to Hogwarts. He gets some help to get back into the swing of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



"What's the matter with you?" Ron looked at a grumpier than usual Snape, who was unsuccessfully hiding his scowl behind the paper.

"Quiet, you insolent brat!" Snape snarled.

Ron looked questioningly at Remus, who provided the necessary information in a stage whisper: "Minerva asked him to come back to teach at Hogwarts."

"Oh, so you're going?"

"Of course I am, someone must earn the money in this household after all!" Severus glared at the other two men.

"Point taken," Remus conceded lightly, although Ron could tell the statement had hurt him. 

"So you're in a foul mood to practise, to get the old Dungeon Bat groove back?" Ron enquired lightly to steer the conversation away from Remus's unemployability.

"Ron!" Remus warned.

"What? Isn't it true? Aren't you using us as practice students? Admit it, Severus!"

Snape's glare was answer enough. Ron grinned as an idea formed in his mind.

~~*~~

When Severus got back home from his meeting with Minerva, he entered an empty and quiet house. Typical, he thought. When you needed them, they were gone. No doubt out having fun when he, Severus, was trying to come to terms with his old, yet new position as Potions Master.

Grumpily, he entered the bedroom – and stopped at the sight before him. They had transfigured everything so that the room looked like his old Dungeon classroom. There was a board, his desk, candles flickered along the flagstone walls, but most importantly, there were two figures dressed in Gryffindor school uniforms. Both of them looked down at their hands, which were neatly clasped on the wooden surface of a student's desk. 

Severus swallowed. Audibly so, as Ron look up at him through his fringe, one side of his mouth drawn up in a wicked grin. Remus stood up and addressed Severus in a timid voice: "We are here for our detention, Professor."

Severus groaned. How on earth was he supposed to ever give proper detentions at Hogwarts now when they would all remind him of this? Still, this opportunity was too good to let pass. 

"That you are, Mr Lupin. You will be cleaning cauldrons tonight. No magic!"

"And no clothes," he added as an afterthought, smirking as he looked into the incredulous faces of his lovers.


End file.
